


Making a Life on Another Earth

by Ashknight1221



Series: Life on Another Earth [1]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Supergirl (TV 2015), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Barry Allen Isn't The Flash, Barry Allen is the Green Arrow, Betrayal, F/M, Identity Swap, Kara Danvers is the Black Canary, Kara Danvers isn't Supergirl, Power Swap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:07:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22192279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashknight1221/pseuds/Ashknight1221
Summary: Instead of Switching back Powers, Iris keeps Barry’s Powers and the rest of Team Flash turns their back on Barry. On Earth 38, Lena Luthor somehow gets Kara’s Powers and become Supergirl and refuses to give them back. Both of them go to another Earth and make new lives for themselves there.
Relationships: Barry Allen/Kara Danvers
Series: Life on Another Earth [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1610251
Comments: 4
Kudos: 85





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This fic starts in Flash S4 Ep16 and goes AU from there. Cyan Kryptonite is not a real Kryptonite that exist and only exists for the purpose of this fic.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barry and Kara after losing their powers and being Betrayed make there way to Earth 867.

(Earth 1)

Iris, who had Barry’s powers due to Melting Pot, was in Star Labs with the rest of Team Flash after recapturing Melting Pot.

“So, I guess we are going to get him to switch the powers back right, Iris?” asked Barry

“No” Said Iris

“What? What do you mean no?” asked Barry surprised

“Iris will be a better superhero then you would ever be, she will not go around and change the timeline simply because she lost her parents.” Said Joe

“You … You all think this?” asked Barry

“Yeah” Said Cisco, Caitlin and Ralph

“She will not change the timeline and create another Flashpoint so another of my family members will die” Said Cisco

“At least she didn’t cause me to gain powers that I can’t control” Said Caitlin

“Or get me fired from my job at CCPD because I was trying to do the right thing.” Said Ralph

“I am also going to divorce you, and I’m going to get the rights to Star Labs and the Loft.” Said Iris

“You know what screw you all, just think about everything I ever did for you.” Said Barry as tears

“You mean having your insane future self try to kill me?” asked Iris

“Or having me lose Ronnie?” asked Caitlin

“Or losing Dante just because you want your parents back?” asked Cisco

“What about when … “Started Barry as Cisco opened a breach and Barry was put into it and landed outside of the building.

Barry took something out from his pocket that he managed to take earlier in case he needed it.

‘Well, I guess I need this now’ thought Barry as he pulled out a dimensional exploratory out of his pocket as he walked away from Star Labs

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Barry later was in the Hanger where they fought the Dominators and went into one of the rooms inside and start to work on the Dimensional Exploratory to try to change what earth it went to.

‘I guess I can’t stay on this earth. I don’t want to go Earth 38 because they might find me there. So I guess I will have to go to another Earth, I just hope that I find a nice Earth to go to’ thought Barry as he worked on it.

Several hours later, Barry had finished the exploratory and decided he was going to use it to find him a new Earth to call his own. He pressed the button and a breach appeared.

“Well, here goes nothing” Said Barry as he jumped through the breach.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Earth 876)

As Barry jumped through the breach he was in a back alley of a city, he recognized the city as Starling and wonder if Oliver is the Green Arrow here. He spotted an Internet Café across the street and proceed to walk inside to find some information about this Earth.

Barry used his computer skills to find the differences between this earth and his.

‘So my doppelganger died in a car crash when I was a kid … then who is the Flash, Wally probably. The suit is very similar to the he had in Flashpoint. What about Oliver? … A reporter, really Oliver? Why National City though? Supergirl maybe? Well let’s see … Supergirl kind of look like Caitlin … Wow! So if Oliver never went on the Queen’s Gambit then that means no Arrow and Sara moved to Keystone and Laurel is married with a kid on the way. So who is going to protect Starling? I guess I could possibly do it, I would just need some training with a bow and arrow. But I need an identity on this Earth before I can do anything else.’ Thought Barry

Barry then went to create an identity for himself on this Earth as Barry Drake a Detective for the CCPD who was on a year leave then would transfer to Starling.

After he had create the necessary identity for himself, Barry thought ‘Now where was that person that Taught Oliver how to use a bow?’

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Earth 876) – A Year Later

Barry had spent about a year in Russia training with Talia on combat skills and how to properly use a Bow and Arrow. He came back to Starling and started to rent an apartment and started his job as a Detective for the CCPD. One of the first things that he did after returning was to get a copy of the List, if it existed, that Oliver used on his first year back and he indeed did get his hands on the copy thanks to Moira Queen who left a copy in her office. So Like Oliver, did in the beginning he started to cross off names.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Earth 38) – Four Months Later

Lena Luthor was down in the Labs at L-Corp working on a form of Kryptonite, which was Cyan, that Alex had found when raiding one of Lex’s workshops. When Kara came into the Lab and Lena was surprised and accidently threw the Kryptonite at Kara and it hit her. Then there was a blinding light.

“What was that?” asked Kara

“A new form of Kryptonite, Alex had found it in one of Lex’s Workshops” Supplied Lena

“What did it do?” asked Kara

“That is what I was trying to find out” Said Lena as Kara phone rang

“What? An Alien attacking downtown? I’m on my … Wait what? No something happened to my powers... I’m in Lena’s Lab and accidently got hit by some new Kryptonite … Well I Don’t know” Said Kara as she was talking to Alex on the Phone

“Um Kara, I think I know what happened to your powers.” Said Lena as she started to float off the ground.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Later, After Lena managed to stop the Alien and return to the DEO.

“I love your powers, Kara they are so cool.” Said Lena

“I’m glad you think so” Said Kara Sadly

“We have bad news, we can’t switch your powers back just yet.” Stated Alex

“What?” asked Kara

“Well, the Cyan Kryptonite somehow got destroyed and we can’t make anymore right now until we catch Lex Luthor. I’m so sorry Kara.” Said Alex

“It was you wasn’t it, you didn’t want to switch back so you destroy the Kryptonite.” Yelled Kara at Lena

“It was an accident, I didn’t have control over my laser vision yet and I melted it.” Stated Lena

“What about the sample you took before I came in?” asked Kara

“I … destroyed it … on purpose.” Stated Alex

“Didn’t you care about me when you made that decision?” asked Kara

“I did, I wanted you to have a break from being Supergirl” Stated Alex

“That wasn’t your decision to make Alex, and Lena don’t come to me when you want to switch back, I’m leaving” Said Kara as she ran out of the lab and got out her phone to call Clark.

“Hey Clark” Stated Kara

“Hey what’s up Kara” Answered Clark

“I need your help with something how soon can you get here?” asked Kara

“I’m busy right now, figure it on your own” Stated Clark as he hanged up.

“Clark too” Stated Kara as she started to cry and went to her locker and changed into her normal clothes took out the Dimensional Exploratory. She noticed it was sparking a little bit but still pressed it and went through it.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Earth 876)

As soon as Kara jumped through the portal, she assumed she was on Earth 1 and saw that she wasn’t in Central City, just as she was about to see where she was, something was shot into her neck and she fainted. As she fainted, Barry in Green Arrow outfit came down and examined the woman who came through the breach and recognized that she had a Dimensional Exploratory, he pick it up and the woman too and brought her back to his base.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Several hours later

When Kara came to, she discovered she was tied to a chair in some kind of basement, she tried to break out of the chair but as she started to try she heard.

“I wouldn’t do if I were you breacher.” Said Barry

“Who are you? Where am I?” asked Kara

“Starling City, and I am the Green Arrow” Stated Barry as he walked into view

“Oliver? It is me Kara.” Said Kara

“I’m not Oliver, I don’t know what Earth you think you are on, but this isn’t it” Stated Barry

“This isn’t Earth 1? I thought that the Dimensional Exploratory would of brought be there” asked Kara confused

“You mean this, it looks pretty broken to me” Stated Barry as he held up her Dimensional Exploratory

“Can you untie me please? I’m not going to hurt you” asked Kara

“How about you answer some questions, Kara.” Said Barry

“What do you want to know?” asked Kara

“Why did you want to go to Earth 1? And who are you on your Earth?” asked Barry

“On my Earth, I was Supergirl before someone that was my best friend and foster sister took my powers away. So I was hoping to go to Earth 1 to start a new life.” Stated Kara

“How did you lose your powers?” asked Barry

“Do you know about Kryptonite?” asked Kara

“I am familiar” Said Barry Simply

“Well, we found this new variant called Cyan Kryptonite which … “Started Kara

“Let me guess, it switched your powers with someone else and that person refused to switch back so you left” Stated Barry

“Yeah, how did you know?” asked Kara

“Lucky guess” Stated Barry as he untied Kara and she got out of the chair

“So about fixing that Dimensional Exploratory?” asked Kara

“I can’t fix it if that is what you are asking” Stated Barry

“What about Barry’s team?” asked Kara

“Barry’s team?” asked Barry as he thought ‘is this the Kara that I knew from Earth 38?’

“Barry Allen and he might be the Flash here, there is a Flash here right?” asked Kara

“Yes, there is a Flash here but sorry to break it to you, Barry Allen died when he was a child” Revealed Barry

“This is the second Barry that is dead” Stated Kara Sadly

“What do you mean the second?” asked Barry

“The Barry of Earth 1 died protecting his wife Iris from this evil speedster called the Reverse Flash and the rest of his team managed to give Iris his powers and she protects Central now.” Stated Kara

“How did you two meet?” Asked Barry

“I was thrown off a building and he saved my life, we teamed up and stopped these Villains called Silver Banshee and Livewire.” Stated Kara

“And you later fought Aliens called the Dominators and later Nazi’s from Earth X at his wedding right?” asked Barry

“How … How do you know that?” asked Kara

“Because, I am Barry from Earth 1” Said Barry as he took off his mask

“Barry?” asked Kara surprised


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barry and Kara after reuniting on Earth 867, Kara becomes the Black Canary and they attempt to stop Malcolm Merlyn from destroying the Glades.

Is it really you?” asked Kara with tears in her eyes after finding out that Earth 1 Barry was not dead and in fact right in front of her

“Yeah, it is really me” Stated Barry as Kara pulled him into a hug

“I thought you were dead, they said that you died saving Iris from the Reverse Flash?” asked Kara

“Is that what they told you?” asked Barry

“Yeah, it was” Stated Kara

“We were fighting a Meta that can switch peoples DNA and Iris and Mine DNA got switched and she got my powers, we managed to catch him and lock him in the pipeline. I asked her if we could go down and switch back powers but she refused, Joe then said that she would make a better Flash and the rest of my Team agreed and I was forced out, not before I took a Dimensional Exploratory. I came to this Earth and set myself up and went to train to become the Green Arrow.” Stated Barry

“I’m sorry for what happened to you” Stated Kara

“I’m over it” Stated Barry

“Are you still Barry Allen Here?” asked Kara

“No I’m, Barry Drake, Detective for the SCPD. If you want I can get the Dimensional Exploratory to take you to Earth 1 if you want?” Stated Barry

“I … was wondering if I could stay here and help you” Said Kara nervously

“Stay here?” asked Barry

“Yeah, you know live on this Earth and you could give me a little more training and I could help you out on the field” Stated Kara

“If that is what you want then sure” Stated Barry

“I do” Stated Kara

“So what do you want your name to be here?” asked Barry as he went to the computer

“How about Kara Grant?” asked Kara

“I’ll work on it the morning, I have off tomorrow and it’s been a long night. You can come to my apartment if you want?” asked Barry

“Sure, there is something that I want to do first” Said Kara

“Oh?” asked Barry

“Yeah” Said Kara as she went up to Barry and kissed him on the lips and Barry returned the kiss

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next day, Barry created Kara’s new identity as Kara Grant, a recent graduate student who had a degree in Journalism and Kara got a job as a reporter at the Starling City Sentinel

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Earth 867) - Two Weeks after Kara arrived

“You have something for me?” asked Kara as she entered the Quiver, which is what Barry took to calling their base.

“Yeah, I managed to finish your costume and your weapons” Said Barry

“Oh?” asked Kara

“Yeah, I figured since you are good with the Bo Staff during our training, you could be the Black Canary. With your own Canary Cry.” Revealed Barry

“How would the Canary Cry work?” asked Kara

“Well, it is a collar that goes around your neck and when you activate it, of course you and I will have protection against it, using earplug like we used when we first met” Stated Barry

“You knew the Black Canary right?” asked Kara

“Yeah, her name was Laurel Lance. She was killed by one of Oliver’s Villains. I think that she would want someone to take the Mantle of Black Canary in a Starling that doesn’t have one” Stated Barry

“I agree. I hope I do justice to the mantle” Stated Kara

“I know you will” Stated Barry as he handed her the costume 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Earth 867) – The Quiver - Eight Days later

“I think I found who we want” Stated Barry as he and Kara meet in the Quiver to discuss getting someone else to join their crew as tech support.

“And you vetted them?” asked Kara

“Yep, her name is Naomi Singh and she works in the Cybercrimes division of SCPD. I deep back grounded her for about two days. We are going to give her a chance and if she goes over us and starts making decisions then she is out” Stated Barry

“Do you think that she would do that?” asked Kara

“No, but I am not taking chances. Iris and Felicity both did that, there is a chain of command that works for a reason and no one is going to go around that” Stated Barry

“I totally agree, how are you going to get her to join?” asked Kara

“It turns it out that her Father found out about Tempest, the group that Malcolm created to destroy the Glades, and they killed him for that.” Stated Barry

“You are going to offer a way to get justice for her father?” Asked Kara

“Yes, I have a feeling that she might stick around after” Stated Barry

“So when we are going to recruit her?” asked Kara

“Tomorrow night, she works late. Do you want to look over her file?” asked Barry

“Sure, another set of eyes will not hurt” Stated Kara

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Earth 867) – SCPD – Next Night

Naomi Singh was working late in the Cyber Crime division when suddenly the lights went out.

“Very funny, Mark. Now turn the lights back on” Said Naomi

“I’m not Mark.” Said Barry as he and Kara in their costumes came into the room

“The Arrow and the Canary, I’m not a criminal. As you see I work for the SCPD” Stated Naomi

“We want you to join us” Stated Kara

“I’m not going after criminals in spandex, if that is what you mean” Stated Naomi

“I don’t mean out on the field” Stated Barry

“You mean behind the scenes don’t you?” asked Naomi

“We do, you see we share a common enemy, There is a group called Tempest who are working to destroy the glades. We have also discovered that this group is responsible for the death of your father. It’s all in this file.” Stated Barry as he passed her a file

“How … How did you get this? I looked for the proof and couldn’t find it” Stated Naomi surprised

“Well, one of the members of Tempest might have got a visit the other night and decided to get out of town until everything blows over.” Stated Barry

“You didn’t kill them right?” asked Naomi

“No, I just kindly suggested that they leave town” Stated Barry

“Right, so where do we begin?” asked Naomi

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Earth 867) – Three Months Later

“From the mainframe at Merlyn Global, I found out that it was Smoake Technologies who made the Earthquake machines.” Stated Naomi as they meet in the Quiver to stop Malcolm from destroying the Glades

“Isn’t her name in the List?” Asked Kara 

“It is, do you know where she is?” Asked Barry

“Yeah, I have her location. I can’t hack into her company the firewalls are insane.” Stated Naomi

“Why don’t I pay her a visit? Kara take this and get inside the Smoake technologies Mainframe while I distract her.” Stated Barry

“Are you sure it will work?” asked Kara

“If you stick to the Shadows this time” Teased Barry

“It was one time” pouted Kara

“One time too many” Stated Barry

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Earth 867) – Smoake Technologies CEO Office

“Curtis, hold all of my calls. I am having lunch with Mr. Merlyn today” Stated Felicity into her phone to her secretary

“Of Course, Ms. Smoake.” Stated Curtis

“I don’t think that you will be making that lunch today, Ms. Smoake” Said Barry, dressed as the Green Arrow, as he made himself know

“I wondered when you would show up, Are you here to give me the ‘do better and turn on tempest’ speech because I will not work. Nor will you stop us. The Specs for the machines are behind the most secure firewall in the whole world. I should know I created it myself. And no matter if you threatened to kill me I will not give you access.” Stated Felicity

“No, I’m not here to get you turn on tempest. You see I know it would be pointless, so I am here to give you a different speech” Stated Barry

“Oh? It is one where you go to hell?” asked Felicity as she stop up with a gun in her hand and attempted to shoot at Barry but before she could fire, the gun was shot out of her hand with an arrow.

“No, you see Ms. Smoake I know that it you are working with someone at Merlyn Global to destroy the Glades with one of your machines … “Started Barry

“Hah, joke on you we are using two machines to destroy the Glades, see what …” Stated Felicity as she put her hand over her mouth

“Thanks for that very useful piece of information, as I was saying. No, I am not going to ask you turn on tempest. You are going to jail for your part in making a machine to destroy the Glades and the murder of several people.” Stated Barry

“Oh, you mean the deaths of David Singh and Christina Haagan? It is true that I murder both of them but you have no proof of that” Stated Felicity

“I’m in and got the information, on my way out” Said Kara to Barry on his earpiece

“You, say that now, little did you know that I recorded this entire conversation.” Revealed Barry

“What … What? I will give you anything for that recording, what do you want? Your own island, My Company? How to stop Malcolm from destroying the Glades? What do you want?” asked Felicity

“So Malcolm Merlyn is behind Tempest, good to know. But as I told you, you are going to jail for your part in this. That is what I want, just know that if it goes to trial that I will be watching very closely and if I even suspected that you are using bribes to get out of what you deserve. Well, let just say I’ll pay you a visit and it will not be a friendly one” Stated Barry

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“So how are we going to stop both machines and prevent Malcolm Merlyn from activating them?” asked Kara as she, Naomi, and Barry met in the Quiver

“Yeah, because someone needs to be here and walk you guys through it” Stated Naomi

“I had an idea about this, we get another person. Can you walk someone through disarming it?” asked Barry

“Yeah, since I have the blueprints it will be no problem” Stated Naomi

“Who are you thinking?” asked Kara

“Detective McKenna Hall, I trust her and since she trusts us she just might believe us about this. She and you, Kara, will go and disarm the machines while I distract Malcolm” Stated Barry

“So are we going to find evidence and get him arrested like Felicity?” asked Naomi

“Actually no, we are not going to let him leave that building” Stated Barry

“You … mean you would kill him?” asked Kara surprised

“I didn’t sign up for that” Stated Naomi

“Here me out, we all know that he is the Dark Archer and he will escape or use his power as Malcolm Merlyn to get out of this Scott free. If that does happen then he will come back and cause further trouble for us. I don’t want to make it a habit but sometimes when someone is too dangerous we have no other choice” Stated Barry 

“As long as you don’t make it a habit, then I guess I see your reasoning” Stated Naomi

“I’m behind you one hundred percent” Stated Kara

“I see you when this is over” Stated Barry and he went gave Kara a kiss

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Barry managed to get McKenna to help them to stop the second Earthquake machine while Kara stopped the First one. Barry went to Merlyn Global CEO Office to stall Malcolm so he couldn’t turn on the machines.

“I was wondering when you would show up, Ms. Smoake being arrested just upped my time table but you already knew that didn’t you?” asked Malcolm as he stood from his chair, dressed in his Dark Archer outfit minus his mask

“Oh, I did. One Question why did you do this?” asked Barry

“The Glades is wicked and full of sin. They are responsible for the death of my son, Tommy. So I am going to make them all pay, and you will not stand in my way.” Stated Malcolm as he shot his bow and start to fight Barry, eventually taking it up to the roof where Malcolm managed to inject Barry with a needle which start to made Barry vision worse.

“One thing you should know, Arrow is that I always win” Stated Malcom as he reached for the button

“Both of them are disarmed, Arrow” Stated Naomi into Barry’s ear piece

“You lose” Said Malcolm as he pressed the button and nothing happened then he pressed it again

“Surprised? You should really blame Felicity. She was the one that let us know that you had two machines. Sorry to say you lose this one” Stated Barry as he pulled out three arrows and tilted his bow so he was sure he would not miss

“When, I get my hands on her … no matter it is not like you will kill me.” Stated Malcolm snidely

“That is where you are wrong” Stated Barry as he released his bow and one of the arrows went into Malcolm throat, killing him.

Barry then walked over to Malcolm body and removed the Arrow and tossed his body off the building and said into his comm “Its over guys, he is dead”

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Earth 867) Two months later

In the same Alleyway that Kara first arrived to Earth 867 in, a breach opened and five people jumped and landed in the Alleyway.

“So this is where Kara is?” asked one of the people

“Well, this Earth anyway.” Stated another person


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barry and Kara gets some visitors from Earth 1 and Earth 38.

(Earth 867) – Almost Six months after Kara arrived on Earth 867

Clark Kent in his Superman Costume, Alex Danvers, Cisco Ramon in his Vibe Gear, Felicity Smoake and Oliver Queen in his Arrow Costume stood in an Alleyway in Earth 867

“Where are we?” asked Clark

“Starling City” Supplied Oliver

“So, your doppelganger is around here, somewhere right?” asked Felicity

“Probably … what we need to do is … “Started Oliver

“Don’t move an inch, Breachers” Stated a man someone from behind them

“I would listen to him if I were you.” Stated a woman also from behind them

“Listen, we mean no harm we are looking for someone” Stated Cisco as they turned around to face them

“I said not to move” Stated the Man, who the group recognized as Green Arrow and the Woman as Black Canary

“Listen, we could use your help … um “Said Clark as he tried to get a peak of their identities

“Tried to peak under our mask, didn’t you? You are not the first Kryptonian we have met” Stated the Black Canary

“We could use your help looking for someone from our Earth who is on this Earth, after that we will be out of your hair. Can you help us?” asked Alex

Kara and Barry exchanged looks at each other and nodded then Barry Said “Follow me back to our Headquarters and we can discuss more there” as Kara spoke to Naomi in her comms telling her to leave the Headquarters for now.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Earth 867) – The Quiver (Green’s Arrow HQ)

“Very different from my base of operations” Stated Felicity

“I bet” Stated Barry

“So, who are you looking for?” asked Kara

“She is my Cousin, her name is Kara Danvers” Stated Clark

“I can just check your computers.” Said Felicity as he sat down

“Nope, I will check it, get up.” Stated Barry

“I’m the best in the multiverse at computers so it will be fine” Stated Felicity

“I will do it. Now stand up” Warned Barry

“Just listen to him, it’s his earth so let him do it” Ordered Oliver

“But I could get it done in no time” Complained Felicity

“Just do it” Ordered Oliver

“Fine” Stated Felicity

“Why do you think that Kara is here?” asked Kara

“Well, she left our Earth and took a Dimensional Exploratory that was almost broken, and it must have sent her here” Stated Alex

“Nope, no Kara Danvers here” Stated Barry as checked on the computer

“What about Kara Zor-el?” Asked Clark

“Nope” Stated Barry

“What about … any Zorels? Or any Kara Grants?” asked Alex

“Zor-el … no but there is a Kara Grant. Is this her?” asked Barry as he pulled up Kara’s picture

“Yeah, that is her. Do you know where she is?” asked Clark

“Yeah, she lives in Starling. She is a reporter for the Starling City Sentinel.” Stated Barry

“Do you know where she is right now?” asked Oliver

“I do” Stated Kara

“Can you take us to her?” asked Clark as Barry mouthed question to Kara, and she nodded twice

“No need” Stated Barry 

“Why is that?” asked Alex

“Because, I am Kara Grant” Said Kara as she took off her mask and Alex gasped

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Wait, if you are Kara then who you are?” asked Cisco to Barry

“None of your business” Stated Barry

“Why didn’t you tell me in the alley that it was you?” asked Alex

“Because, I need to know if it was you guys or not and plus is wasn’t going to exclaim my secret identity to the whole world” Stated Kara

“Well, now that we found you, we can go back to your Earth” Stated Cisco

“Who said I was going back?” Asked Kara

“I thought that you would want to be Supergirl again?” asked Alex

“No, I like living here in Starling with my boyfriend. So, thank you for visiting but you guys can be on your way now.” Said Kara

“Boyfriend? Let me talk to him … I need to “Started Clark only to interrupted by Kara

“Don’t start Kal, you lost that right six months ago, remember when I called you for help and you hanged up on me stating to ‘figure it out on my own’. Well, I did I left. And Alex remember what I told you and Lena before I left, to not come back to me when Lena was done with being Supergirl. And it took you six months to find time for me Clark, really?” Stated Kara Angrily

“It was more like five months” Stated Clark sheepishly

“Five months is still not an improvement” Stated Barry

“Hey, we are talking to Kara not you” Stated Felicity

“She is on my Team, so it is my business” Stated Barry

“Enough, I am not coming back and I’m staying here and there is nothing that is going to change my mind. You guys can leave now” Stated Kara

“I am not leaving without you Kara, you are my cousin and you don’t belong here.” Stated Clark

“I may have not belonged here when I arrived, but I made a life here and I like my life here” Stated Kara

“But Kara you are not the Canary or Kara Grant you are Kara Danvers and Supergirl and the hero of National City. You can’t just run away from your problems” Stated Oliver

“Run away from my problems? Is that what you think that I did? No, the people that I thought I could trust betrayed me so of course I left, would you stay if lost what you felt made your life complete” Stated Kara

“It can’t of have been that bad because your life look kind of complete right now” Stated Felicity

“Because I found someone and something that made my life complete again, so for the last time I’m not coming back “Started Kara

“What you jumped on the first guy you saw when you arrived?” asked Cisco

“SHUT THE HELL UP, DON’T TALK ABOUT MY BOYFRIEND ABOUT THAT, TRAITOR” Yelled Kara

“Why is Cisco a traitor?” asked Oliver as Kara exchanged a look with Barry

“Well, I ran into Barry and he told me what really happened” Revealed Kara

“That is impossible, Barry is dead. Isn’t he Cisco?” asked Oliver

“Um … “Said Cisco nervously

“You told all of us Barry was dead? So, is he or isn’t he dead, Cisco?” asked Oliver Angrily

“He isn’t dead” Stated Barry

“How would you know?” Stated Felicity

“Because, I am Barry” Stated Barry as he took off his mask

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Barry?” asked Oliver

“Good to see you Oliver” Stated Barry

“Oh, so I see you too took someone else mantle, wasn’t Kara taking Laurel mantle enough, but you had to take Oliver?” asked Felicity rudely

“There are more Green Arrows and Black Canaries that isn’t Oliver or Laurel, Felicity.” Retorted Barry

“And of course, you ran away, like you did after Zoom killed your dad. At least this time you didn’t run a timeline, oh wait you aren’t supposed to be, so I guess you did” Said Cisco Rudely

“Enough, Felicity and Cisco stop antagonizing Barry or else” Warned Oliver 

“So, you didn’t die from Thawne?” asked Oliver turning his attention back to Barry

“Nope, Iris and mine DNA was switched, and my team sided with iris and forced me to leave so I can here, and Kara came a year and a half later. We made new lives here” Stated Barry

“So, where is my doppelganger maybe she can talk some sense into you” Stated Felicity

“Your Doppelganger? What makes you think she is a part of my team?” Stated Barry

“Right, I forgot I wouldn’t want to be a part of you leading a team. I mean where is my and Oliver’s doppelganger because they must be together too since we are together on every earth” Stated Felicity

“Your doppelganger is currently on trial for being a member of tempest and helping Malcolm Merlyn almost destroying the Glades, as for Oliver’s doppelganger he is a reporter in National City. So, I guess you guys don’t belong with each on every Earth” Revealed Barry 

“My Doppelganger a reporter really?” asked Oliver surprised

“Yeah, that is what I thought when I first found out too. I see that you are married Cisco, get married to the wicked witch of the west” Stated Barry as he noticed the ring on Cisco’s hand

“I did get married to Iris actually and she is a much better Flash then you are. And unlike when you were dating her, which you didn’t deserve in the first place, I know how to please her” Retorted Cisco

“Doesn’t matter to me anymore, my Girlfriend is twelve times the woman Iris is. And after what she and the team did to me, I wouldn’t want her on any Earth” Stated Barry

“I bet your girlfriend is a … “Started Felicity

“It’s Kara isn’t it?” asked Oliver interrupting Felicity before she could do any more damage

“It is and we are very happy together and we both aren’t leaving” Stated Barry

“You really aren’t coming back Kara?” asked Alex

“No, I’m not as I told you I like my life here” Stated Kara

“Is there anything I could do to come back?” Asked Alex

“No, I’m sorry. If Lena doesn’t want to be Supergirl, I think that you would make a good one, Alex” Stated Kara

“If you want to be Supergirl, Alex I would take the time to train you” Stated Clark

“I’ll think about it, so I guess this goodbye” Said Alex

“I guess it is” Said Kara

“I’m sorry for how things turned out, if I could have gone back and changed it I would of.” Said Alex

“I know you would have.” Stated Kara

“It there a way for us to rebuild our relationship?” asked Clark

“Maybe, but it will not be the same as it was before, You and the others from our Earth are welcome to visit anytime just don’t bring Team Flash or Felicity with you” Stated Kara

“Why me?” asked Felicity

“I’ll hold you too that” Stated Alex

“So, I guess we are leaving” Stated Clark

“Yeah” Stated Kara

“I want to talk to Cisco, alone for a minute” Stated Barry

“What are you going to kill me?” asked Cisco

“I might if you any of the others come back here without my permission or do anything to my Earth, if you do then they will never find your body, and no one will charge me. Don’t believe just ask Malcolm Merlyn oh wait you can’t because he fell off a building after being shot in the throat with an arrow and no one except the people on my team know that I did it. Don’t expect Oliver to help you against me since you lied to him about my death.” Whispered Barry Dangerously

“What …. Whatever” Said Cisco nervously

“Until next time” Said Kara as she hugged Alex and Clark

“Bye Kara” Said Alex and Clark as they jumped through the Breach

“Barry, Kara, I think that the outfit suits you guys” Said Oliver

“Thanks, see you around Oliver” Stated Barry

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“So, what did you say to Cisco?” asked Kara after the rest of them left

“Oh, you know the same talk I gave to Felicity about her trial” Stated Barry

“That one?” asked Kara

“Yep” Said Barry Smiling

“Should I call Naomi back here?” asked Kara

“Yep, we still have more names to cross of the lists” Stated Barry

“Let’s do it” Stated Kara

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This Fic will get a sequel at some point!


End file.
